charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Bone
"Maisie and I don't have a penny." ''-Amy Bone'' Amy Bone (nee Jones) (b.1967) is Charlie Bone's mother and Lyell Bone's wife. She was married to Lyell Bone until he disappeared in 1994. Her mother is Maisie Jones and is decended from the magician Mathonwy, making Charlie the rightful owner of the wand, Claerwen. She works at a greengrocers store and has no endowment. Amy has blonde/golden-brown hair and huge blue eyes. After Lyell disappeared, Amy became very poor and Maisie and her were left dependent on Grizelda Yewbeam and Paton Yewbeam, who shared a house with them so they could stay. History Not much is known of Amy's childhood, except that she was the only child of Maisie Jones. As an adult she fell in love with Lyell Bone, an organist. Because Lyell's family did not approve of the marriage, Lyell and Amy eloped to Mexico and married there. Upon their return to the city, Amy noticed that Lyell was always looking over his shoulder, and acted as if someone was following them. Amy and Lyell moved to Diamond Corner to live. In 1992, Amy gave birth to Charlie. In 1994 Lyell crashed his car into a quarry one foggy night while driving to his mother's, and was presumed dead though no body could be found. Earlier that same day Amy noticed that Lyell was not himself. She suspected the Yewbeams' involvement in the accident but wasn't sure of it until all pictures of Lyell disappeared from the house. Amy, Maisie and Charlie went to live in 9 Filbert Street along with Paton Yewbeam and Grizelda Bone, who was there to keep an eye on them. Since Maisie and Amy were penniless the Yewbeams provided for everything. Amy was grateful for their help until the photos disappeared. When Charlie is found to be endowed, Amy doesn't object to him going to Bloor's Academy and believes he must attend it 'for his father's sake'. She believes the Academy will be good for him. She gives Charlie Lyell's old tie to take to school. When she takes Charlie to school by taxi Amy feels someone staring at her from the Music Tower and quickly leaves. After Charlie's first week and detention Amy picks him up from school and walks home with him. After Charlie tells Amy of his quest to rescue Emma Tolly she tells him to be careful. At the end of the book, she is unsure about Charlie returning to Bloor's after he was attacked during the ruin game, but Charlie insists on returning. Amy goes to Ms Ingledew's party on the longest night of the year along with the entire family (except Grandma Bone). Though Charlie keeps telling her that Lyell isn't dead, Amy doesn't believe him until she meets Henry Yewbeam, Charlie's great-great-uncle who was transported through time by the Time Twister. During Paton's birthday party, Charlie tells her again that Lyell would come back one day, and this time Amy says she is beginning to believe him, that after seeing what happened to Henry she can believe almost anything. During books two and three Charlie is worried that Amy has a boyfriend because she looks happier and more dressed up than she usually is. For all the years since Lyell's disappearance, however, she never takes off her wedding ring, which shows that she still loves Lyell and hasn't forgotten him. In the fifth book, as Lyell is in danger of waking up from his trance, the Bloors try to make sure he never does, by making those closest to him forget him. Amy falls under Count Harken Badlock's spell, and begins to forget Lyell. She even takes off her wedding ring for the first time in years, and tells Charlie that it would be better for everyone if Lyell is forgotten. Amy turns very pale, draining her eye colour, hair colour and skin, making her look like a ghost. She becomes engaged to Count Harken, who plans to take her into the past using the Mirror of Amoret. After Charlie and his friends banish the enchanter from the city, Amy becomes herself again and throws Harken's ring out the window of the shopping store that Harken lives in. After he and Charlie return home, Paton tells Amy that they have found Lyell, and tells her the truth of what happened to him. Amy and Charlie go to Bloor's at midnight to bring Lyell home, and after Manfred unsuccessfully tries to stop them, manage to wake Lyell using the King's Tears. Lyell and Amy have a heartwarming reunion, embracing each other. Charlie, Amy and Lyell return to 9 Filbert Street until their old house, Diamond Corner, is ready to live in again. Amy takes part and has knowledge of Lyell's plan to become the Red Knight, and helps deceive the Bloors into thinking that Bartholomew Bloor is the Red Knight. She and Lyell pretend to go on a second honeymoon to fool the Bloors while Lyell rides around the city disguised as the Red Knight. During this time, Amy stays in a house outside of the city owned by Mr Singh, father of PC Singh and Headmaster of the Singh Academy. After the final battle, Amy is called back to the city, and she and Lyell explain their deceit to Charlie. Amy, Lyell and Charlie then move back into Diamond Corner and offer to adopt Billy Raven, who happily agrees. Physical appearance Amy has golden-brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Amy is kind, optimistic, loving, caring, anxious, quiet and remote. Abilities Relationships Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Articles in need of improvement